Random Quotes for Naruto
by Naruto's twin demon
Summary: Don't care if you like it read it! 3rd fanfic so i don't care if you like it!R&R please! Random stuff like nice to meet you....did i mention that i'm out to... want to know the rest? Than read!thanks
1. Chapter 1

My random quotes for Naruto and his friends 

"Have strength, Love death, Die trying""If you have a life, live it, If not...well don't get to complicated with what you don't have"  
"Three words: Strength, Love, Death"  
"If i was normal, which i'm not, i would not have another personality that liked you"  
"Do or die...hard choice but i would rather...uh...yeah hard choice"  
"Freinds are fun, especially if their not real"  
"I have another side of me that you haven't even reached yet, you may never reach it, it's that far"  
"If you like a guy, stalk him around, if he doesn't notice than yell 'god dammit love me' in his ear"  
"I love the way people don't notice me, it makes me feel safe that i don't know anyone"  
"If you know who i am, you are probably already dead, if your not, you probably will be soon"  
"If you have strength, use it,if you love death, treasure the thought,if you die trying, your dead"  
"Kan i cill it?"  
"If you where me...lets not guo there"  
"Whatever you do in life, make it worth your wild. Even if your freinds don't enjoy the ride"  
"Why does everything keep ataching to me?"  
"Neva"  
"If i do this, will it hurt you"  
"You want to die don't you"  
If your a christian, don't continue, if your not, continue.  
"I've never heard of holy crap. Heard of holy cows and Dogs but not Crap. so stop saying that"  
Thanks for not reading that.  
"Hi, nice to meet you...did i mention that i'm out to kill you"  
"I'm not even going to go there.."


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another few quotes…

This is from magisong.

I don't own Naruto….yadda….yadda….(wish I did)

"When life hands you lemons... squeeze 'em in its eyes!"

Thanks a bunch for the ideas….give me more if you got them…..

Thanks(again!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another quote as a request from ****angelkitten5679012**

"Demon Llama!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm still up for more ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are some more quotes as a request from…NinjaKana…thanks! **

For Naruto + Haku: "Hiding behind a mask of a fake emotion can only last so long"  
for Sasuke: "Live a life with no regrets, not one where you are making up for the regrets of others"  
for Hinata: "Voice your Opinions, if you lose that voice you'll eventually lose yourself"

for all characters in general: "Life is a party, some people may enjoy it, some may hate it. Many have rough spots throughout. There are those who wonder who went into the coat room and on the coats, and then there are the evil masterminds who orchestrated the whole mess, including the coat incident."

**This one is mine…**

For Naruto and Sasuke: "Life is full of choices, just chose a path and kick some ass!"

**Thanks for the ideas! I love them…anymore?**

**-NTD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here are some more quotes… **

**From Shiro Kage( thanks)**

For Kakashi: "You were once lost on the road of life but now you are standing on the threshold, held back by your grief and self-hatred too afraid to start living again." (from my cruel and merciless editor)

For Naruto: "You can never truly succeed unless you are prepared to fail greatly."

And: "Life is like a roll of toilet paper. The closer it gets to the end the faster it goes."

Kakashi: "Never trust anyone who has not brought a book with them."

And: "Never take life seriously...nobody gets out alive anyway."

**Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Also for the ideas…I can't think at the moment…brain block….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading peoples…never thought I'd get this many reviews so fast…so …have some more quotes….**

**These quotes are from…Pyro-Demon**

Response to Sasuke:  
"How about I kick your so hard, you'll cough up whatever you managed to shove up  
there"

This is just a random emo saying to creep someone out.  
"From the moment your heart started to beat, you begin to die. Nice little idea to think about isn't it?"

Emo-response to Sakura:  
"You think your better then me since you can dance around and play ninja. I don't know what impression you were under, but you better be prepared to come up on an innocent little girl and slit her throat, and watch as her blood pours out, staining your hand as her life leaves her eyes. Simply because you were told to. So go on dance and play your stupid little games, but eventually you'll be a murderer too."

"So go on and enjoy you innocence while it lasts"

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

Conversation with Sai:  
Sai: "My, my. You must have a large dick"

Naruto: "Huge"

**Well…thanks for reading…I think… if you have anymore ideas let me know… **

**I think I may be losing it…I'm actually out of ideas…well…maybe it will pass…maybe…**

**-NTD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another random quote!  
Brought to you by NTD!**

**For Naruto:**

"If all else fails…Eat Ramen!"

**And**

"If your friend is lost, find them at all costs. If your lost, put your faith in them. If your lost together, trust each other with all your might. If you can't do that, your not friends."

**For Sakura:**

"If he hates you, love him, if he loves you…love him even more."

**And**

"The man you love…is right under your nose. You just have to look in the right place at the right time."

**For Sasuke:**

"When your out to avenge a death, don't try to kill your best friend like your sibling."

**That's what I got for now!  
How were they? To thoughtful? To dramatic?  
I dunno…let me know how I'm doing!  
Tanks a bunch!!  
-NTD**


End file.
